Neverending Story
is the second episode of TV specials airing after The Last Hope, (and considered the fifty-third and true last episode of Kamen Rider Wizard). During the TV specials, a first-look of Kamen Rider Gaim will be shown. Plot Haruto, Kosuke and a new guy named Kota (also known as Kamen Rider Gaim) must defeat Amadam before he can use the Rider Rings to transform their world into a kaijin's paradise. Synopsis Characters Riders | abp="505"|Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"|Eiji Hino |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"|Tsukasa Kadoya |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"|Wataru Kurenai |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"|Momotaros |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"|Souji Tendou |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"|Hitoshi Hidaka |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"|Kazuma Kenzaki |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"|Takumi Inui |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"|Shinji Kido |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"|Shouichi Tsugami |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"|Yusuke Godai |} Villans *Amadum *Lords **Pantheras Luteus *Alternatives 01 *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **Buzzstinger Hornet **Buzzstinger Wasp **Buzzstinger Bee **Raydragoons *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Kasha *Worm *Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Big T-Rex **IceAge Dopant *Greeed **Mega Greeed *Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy *Zodiarts **Cancer Nova Cast * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Decadriver voice: *Gaia Memory voice: *OOO Scanner voice: Guest Cast * : * : * ( ): * ( ): * : * voice: Suit Actors Rings Used *Rings used in this episode **Transformation: Flame (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon, Land Dragon, Infinity **Magic: Bind, Copy, Falco, Dolphi, Drago Timer, Special, Liquid, Defend, Connect *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style' (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Water Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), All Dragon, Infinity Style *Beast Color: Beast (x2) *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **N/A Lockseeds Used *Lockseeds used in this episode: Orange *Arms Changes used in this episode: **'Orange Arms' Rider Cards used *Rider Cards used in this episode **Kamen Ride: Decade **Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram, Agito Tornador **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete *'Form:' **Decade, Strongest Complete Form Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Trigger, Xtreme *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera, Super Taka **Arms - Tora, Tricera, Super Tora **Legs - Batta, Tyranno, Super Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Putotyra, Super Tatoba Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, Cosmic **Cross - Gatling **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Cosmic States Form Changes *Kuuga: Rising Ultimate *Agito: Shining Form *Ryuki: Ryuki Survive *Faiz: Blaster Form *Blade: Jack Form, King Form *Hibiki: Hibiki Kurenai, Armed Hibiki *Kabuto: Hyper Form *Den-O: Liner Form *Kiva: Emperor Form Errors *When Double becomes LunaTrigger, he somewhat uses the Amazing Arm (LunaJoker's ability) beside using the Trigger Magnum. *Faiz uses the Faiz Blaster weapon without changing into Blaster Form. *Before Blade changes into Jack Form, he didn't place the Absorb Queen card in the Absorber. *When Den-O becomes Liner Form, the host is still Momotaros. *At the first shot where all the Kamen Riders trying to stand, Agito was seen in the front of kuuga and Ryuki. but at the next scene where all the powers flying back to the Kamen Riders, Agito was seen in the rearmost row of all the Kamen Riders. at the next shot when he became Shinning Form he is seen in the front of Ryuki and Kuuga again. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode was aired alongside episode 31 . *Haruto, Kosuke, Tsukasa and Kota are the only Riders to appear untransformed, while Momotaros, who remains transformed throughout, is the only other Rider to be voiced by his original actor (with the voices of the other Riders being supplied by soundalikes). *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate and Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo make their television debuts in this episode, therefore can no longer be deemed as Movie Exclusive Forms. If the Riders seen here are indeed the originals, it is also the first time that that Yusuke Godai uses Rising Ultimate, a form previously exclusive to the Yusuke Onodera. However, the Kuuga that appears in this episode complains about Tsukasa's use of Final Form Ride, something never suffered by the original Kuuga onscreen. *This marks the first time that Eiji, Gentaro and Haruto have fought alongside their senior Heisei Riders in their Ultimate forms together, and the first time Double uses the Ultimate form with his Heisei seniors since Movie War. *While all of the Riders in their Ultimate forms do not wield any of their respective weapons in this episode, this episode marks the first time Ryuki Survive to be seen without his Dragvisor Zwei. *With the Infinity Ring given to the young boy, it is unknown if Haruto lost his ultimate form or if he had created another Infinity Ring before the events of Sengoku Decisive War similar to how he had acquired another Defend Ring. Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes